


why now

by winkydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkydean/pseuds/winkydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always admired dean in high school, not only was he gorgeous but he had a way of making everyone feel special. It also didn't help that he was best friends with Sam ,Dean's little brother, so that meant he saw him almost every day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	why now

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing ever so im aware that it sucks

Why does this have to happen to me? Cas thought, as he was walking through the hallways of his too-crowded school. He had always been an unlucky kid, but as his thoughts of dean were increasing, he thought god hated him. He knew that if he came out as gay to his parents, they'll probably ship him somewhere where he'd be forgotten and "cured" of his homosexuality. It didn't help that his dad was a extreme anti-gay man, and his mother had no choice but to follow her husband. Anyways, its not like Dean would like him or anything, so he tried not to worry about that right know. 

He jogged to his next class, because the loud kids in the hallways had blocked him ,and there was about 30 seconds left before the bell ringed. He was glad he had math, not because the class, obviously, but because his only friend was in that class. Sam Winchester, a tall good-looking guy, was the nicest person he  ever met. He always made you feel important ,and that was one of the main reasons he and cas were best friends. Sam ,coincidentally, was Dean's younger brother and that really didn't help with Cas trying to avoid Dean because of his growing crush on him. Once cas entered the class, he was slightly disappointing to see Sam talking to Jessica, a nice girl Sam has been crushing on. Not that Cas had anything against her, she was a sweet girl, but he spent most of his time with her now and he felt left behind. Sam turned around and waved at cas, beckoning him to come closer. Jess smiled slightly, in that polite way of hers.

"Cas!" exclaimed Sam, looking happier than ever." so get this, my parents are out of town tonight and tomorrow, and since it's friday , Dean's having a party! now, I know you're no big fan of parties, but Jess and I will stay with you the entire time!"

Jess looked slightly disappointed, but she was determined not to let it show. It was pretty obvious that she was hoping for some alone time with Sam, but Sam was too loyal to his friend.

Cas made a face "I don't know Sam, I have a lot of homework in with history and I have a bio test on Monday.." Cas trailed on, hoping his friend won't force him into this.

Sam made a pouty face, knowing Cas wouldn't resist.

"Come on! Dean told me to specifically invite you! he'll be disappointed!" Sam said loudly.

Dean? He asked specifically for Cas? Well shit, Cas thought, it seems I died and went to heaven. Dean always treated Cas as an little brother, like Sam, even though Cas was only a year younger than him. Dean was possibly the coolest senior at their school, but not in a douche bag sort of way. he was kind of a social butterfly, talking to everyone, making everyone happy. It was about 3 months ago that Cas realized he had a crush on him, after he caught Dean coming out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. Dean had turned around and winked at Cas, as if knowing it would make him blush. It also didn't help that Dean had come out as bisexual two years ago, which made Cas happy, but he knew that he wasn't more likely to have a chance with Dean.

Cas gave Sam an angry looked and said "fine, I'll go but I'm leaving after an hour"

 

Sam, looking ecstatic responded "great! come at around 9!"

 

Sam and Cas lived barely 5 minutes apart, so having a ride wasn't an issue.What was really on Cas' mind is the fact that Dean actually asked Cas to be there. Cas would have been less surprised if he'd been told there was a zombie apocalypse, but it made him feel all fluttery inside. It really wasn't a bad feeling.

Cas sat at his designated spot, and daydreamed during the entire class of scenarios that could happen during the party. It's never going to happen, he told himself. Dean would never be interested in him that way.

After going to his locker, he rushed to take the bus and arrived home. He was glad his parents were still at work so he didn't have to put his music extremely low and hope his parents wouldn't hear him, since he didn't think his extremely conservative parents would like him listening to song like 'why'd you only call me when you're high'. He absolutely loved indie songs and he actually made a playlist of songs that reminded him of Dean, although he'd never ever admit it to anyone.  He blasted his music as he attempted doing some of his homework, although he only wrote one line on his history essay and spent all the rest of his time thinking about Dean, like usual.

When the time came, Cas started getting ready. He didn't quite know what to wear so he just put on his blue favorite t-shirt and some beige pants.  He thought his shirt would make his eyes pop, and Cas' eyes were his favorite thing about himself. He arranged his hair in a cute messy way, his favorite way to do it. Most people would describe Cas as being kind of nerdy, or hipster, with his black framed glasses and sort of vintage clothing, bu he liked to think he didn't fit in a specific category. He took some cash and his keys and walked off into the night.

He heard the music way before he got to the house, and it was obvious the party had been going on for a while. He knocked for a while, but he realized that there was probably no one that heard it, so he just entered the house quietly. The house already smelled like sweat and teen hormones, but he told himself he had to go on because Dean asked for him. Cas looked around for a couple of minutes before spotting Sam and Jess, making out by the kitchen table. Fuck, Cas thought, I can't just go there and interrupt whatever they're doing. He knew that Sam has been waiting for this for a long while, and Cas wanted his friend be happy. As he realized he had no friends here, he turned around and walked towards the front door, shoving all the loud ,obnoxious guys dancing in the front of the house.

As he arrived the door handle, he felt a hand grab him . He turned around, expecting it to be Sam, but he found out that Dean Winchester was the one who grabbed him. Surprised, he just looked at him. Ah, Dean, he almost forgot how gorgeous he was. He had the most beautiful green eyes, and the nicest lips Cas has ever seen. but the thing that cas really loved was his freckles. they looked like a bit of stardust sprinkled on top of his nose and on his cheeks.  Cas noticed that they came out more during the summer, and it just made him love him more. 

Dean smiled and started talking, but after having to repeat the same thing over and over, he realized that the music was too loud. Dean led Cas outside, where the stars were coming out. 

Dean looked up,and said " look how beautiful they are".

Cas smiled at him, enjoying the view. Dean, that is. 

Dean looked back at Cas, and smiled once more. "I'm happy you came, Cas" he said " although you looked like you were going to leave. why?"

"ah, um" Cas composed himself and said " well I saw Sam and Jess making out and i don't really have any more friends so.."

"I'm not your friend?" dean asked sweetly, making cas blush.

"no-that's not what I , um I.." Cas stuttered

"you look so cute when you're shy, Cas" Dean whispered.

Confused, Cas looked at him and was about to respond as he heard a small noise coming from behind them.He saw two of the guys from the football team that were laughing their asses off behind a bush. Jack ,the quarterback, screamed at the top of his lungs " YO CHECK THIS OUT KEN FOUND ANOTHER  BOY TOY TO PLAY WITH" . People from the school looked outside and started laughing at Cas. Dean laughed at bit, but sobered up when he saw Cas looking at him.

Ken was a dumb nickname some people called dean, because he was really gorgeous and looked as perfect as a barbie. Dean also has had an history of dating some guys and girls and leaving them afterwards. Cas looked at Dean one last time before running back to his house. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks at the thought of being ridiculed in front of almost the entire school. He arrived home, and saw that his parents were still not back. Good.  After barely 5 minutes of sobbing on the couch, he heard a knocking noise on the door. He was expecting Sam , but instead he found Dean,again. He started slamming the door shut and Dean's hand blocked the door from closing. 

Dean started saying "listen, Cas what they-"

"shut up and go away, I really don't want to hear it" Cas shouted.

"I'll make this fast. I just wanted to tell you that you're not a plaything, and I'm sorry I laughed at that. I actually kind of liked you, which is why i wanted to see you tonight" Dean said, not taking a breath.

"you-what? really?" Cas stuttered.

Dean smiled and said " well yeah, but I had to make sure it was okay with Sammy and I was worried because your parents.. you know"

yeah, Cas knowed. they were the most religious, god fearing people ever.

Cas, on the other hand, wasn't quite convinced. "And why have you never showed it before? That you liked me?"

"Cas, I thought you knew! I kept winking at you and smiled at you and teased you. Jeez, and I thought I was being too obvious!" Dean exclaimed.

Holy shit, thought cas. He had dismissed all of these things as being friendly because he was so convinced Dean would never like him.Oh, how the tables have turned. 

Cas blushed, clearly in shock.

"wow I -uh um I really like you um-"

Cas didn't have the time to finish his sentence, because Dean grabbed the back of his head and kissed him gently. Cas grabbed dean's shirt, clearly showing he was happy where this was going. The kiss got more intense, increasing the tension between them . It was so sweet, oh so sweet. Cas was in pure ecstasy. So many of his dreams resembled this and it finally happened. It was better than anything that he could imagine. Things escalated and they ended up on top of each other on Cas' couch, getting more and more into it by the second. Dean seemed to be really happy, as if he's been waiting for his moment too.

All of a sudden, everything in his world came tumbling down. He heard the door opening, and before he had time to think, he was standing face to face , shirtless, in front of his parents. Well shit, this really wasn't good..

 

 


End file.
